Five Senses
by Wilemina
Summary: Five little drabbles, ranging from K to M, covering Abby's senses.
1. Touch

Title: Five senses - Touch

Characters/Pairing: Connor/Abby

Word count: 129

Disclaimer: Primeval and its characters belong to Impossible Pictures. No copyright infringement is intended.

A/N: Just a little drabble that popped into my head while **trying **to concentrate on something else. As often happens hehe.

* * *

"Abby?" Connor asked, perching next to her on the sofa. "Can I touch you please?"

Abby felt a thrill at Connor's question, even though he probably hadn't meant it the way it sounded. "Course you can, Conn." She smiled as he reached out tentatively and stroked her cheek.

"Can I touch you here?" he said, his fingers trailing down the column of her neck.

Oh, ok. He actually probably _**had **_meant it that way. "Yes," she sighed.

"What about here?" His hand strayed to her breast, cupping it through the fabric of her vest.

"Oh! Yes."

"And here too?" His hand travelled farther still. Running down her thigh before trailing back up her skirt and cupping her mound.

"God, Connor! You can touch me wherever the hell you want!"


	2. Smell

Title: Five Senses - Smell

Characters/Pairing: Connor/Abby

Word count: 162

A/N: Well, this is a little more of a ficlet than a drabble. I suspect that the next one will be even longer but we shall see.

* * *

Abby ran towards him as he stepped off the train. She really had missed him a lot more than she thought she would. Connor spotted her straight away and placed his bag by his feet just in time before Abby threw her arms around his neck.

"Miss me?" he asked, sounding a little surprised.

She grinned into his shoulder. "Suppose so."

Then she noticed something else she'd missed. Connor Temple smelled bloody amazing! She pressed her nose against his neck and breathed him in. No one else could make Jean Paul Gaultier smell quite so wonderful.

"Um, Abbs? Are you sniffing me?"

Abby felt her cheeks redden and was thankful he couldn't see her face. She didn't answer. Instead, she nuzzled against his neck and breathed in again, squeaking in surprise when he grabbed her backside and pulled her flush against him.

"I think maybe we should take this somewhere more private," she said, letting her lips ghost over his skin.

"Definitely."


	3. Sight

Title: Five Senses - Sight

Characters/Pairing: Connor/Abby

Word count: 199

Disclaimer: Primeval and it's characters belong to Impossible Pictures. No copyright infringement is intended.

A/N: I was right, they're getting longer : )

* * *

Abby felt the nerves creeping in. She tugged at her bikini bottoms to make sure they were covering her backside fully. It was silly really; he'd seen her parading around the flat in pants and vest countless times before. This was different though. This was for him, all for him. She stepped out of the changing rooms and scanned the beach with her eyes. The last time she'd seen him they were both fully clothed. It had seemed like such an innocent thing to do; to go to the beach together as they'd promised while trapped millions of years in the past.

Then she saw him and she froze.

He was wearing bright blue swim shorts which stopped just above his knees. His arms and torso had gained a considerable amount of muscle from their recent travels and his usually pale skin had been replaced with a healthy looking tan. He was beautiful. Connor turned and saw her too, smiling at first but then gaping, no doubt, at the sight of her in a white halter-neck bikini. Abby knew she'd never forget this moment. She lifted her hand and waved, feeling suddenly self-conscious, before heading towards him.


	4. Taste

Title: Five Senses - Taste

Characters/Pairing: Connor/Abby

Word count: 191

A/N: This one is actually very slightly shorter than the last one. Though I could have quite easily gone on and on with it. I think all of you can probably guess where Abby would have headed next lol. Thank you all so much for the feedback so far, it was very much appreciated. : )

* * *

Connor squirmed beneath her as she rubbed the ice-cream over his nipples, swirling her cool fingers round and round. The expression on his face was one of awe and surprise. Abby was sure that this wasn't what he'd been expecting when he'd walked in the door earlier. She dipped her fingers into his mouth, moaning when he sucked down on them, licking the last traces of frozen desert from her digits.

"What now?" he asked, sounding breathless.

Abby grinned wickedly. "Now I taste you."

Connor let out a groan and bit down on his lip as she ducked her head and began to run her tongue over his ice-cream coated flesh, not stopping until she'd licked off every last trace of it. Then she wiggled her hips, chuckling as he growled at her. She leant over him and picked up the carton of ice-cream, bringing a spoonful to her mouth and keeping it there before bending down to kiss him. They shared the taste together, both moaning at the combined sensations; vanilla ice-cream had never tasted so good.

"Oh, Abby!" he gasped. "This is the best birthday present I've ever had!"


	5. Hear

Title: Five Senses - Hear

Characters/pairing: Connor/Abby

Word count: 139

Disclaimer: Primeval and its characters belong to Impossible Pictures. No copyright infringement is intended.

A/N: This is the final instalment of five senses ficlets. I've tried to keep them quite tame but give them just enough for the mind to take over where I left off. Hopefully I was successful hehe.

* * *

Connor Temple, Abby discovered, made the most delicious sounds when she kissed him in just he right spot. It was a part of his body that she hadn't expected to get such a reaction from - his bellybutton. She'd discovered it quite by accident one day when they were bathing together and she'd slid down his body to give him a treat of a different kind. She'd dipped her tongue into his 'innie' bellybutton and the moan that escaped his lips made her toes curl. Now, she liked to take a moment whenever she could, to caress him there with her tongue just so that she could hear him make those sounds. Oh, he made wonderful groans and moans when she touched him and tasted him in _**other **_places, but none were quite so special as his tummy-button moan.


End file.
